


Dance lessons

by RoswellNM42



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Dancing Lessons, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 00:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19284703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoswellNM42/pseuds/RoswellNM42
Summary: Sorry for any mistskes.This was written for a prompt over on livejournal.Here is the link:https://starbright-star.livejournal.com/7892.html#t67284The prompt was max and dance lessons.





	Dance lessons

It’s just his luck they crash landed in Roswell, he thinks. This town was filled with way too many cowboys, himself included. He wouldn’t be having this problem if they had landed somewhere like New York, he thinks. Somewhere with a big city, instead of the small town that was Roswell, New Mexico.   
  
He goes to move forward trying to get his foot work right, counting 1,2, 3, as he goes along, just to get it wrong again. He’s sure he looks like a big old oaf trying to be elegant, and it wasn’t coming naturally to him as it had done so for Michael.   
  
“It's not that hard, max!”  
  
Isabel says in frustration as she goes to bring her hand up. Her hand being placed on Maxs extended open palm, as her other hand goes to his shoulder. Max goes to place a hand on her hip as he presses their hands together.   
  
“From the start.”  
  
she says. And Michael is playing the music again. Enjoying this more than he probably should.   
  
"Stop - "  
  
Isabel says for what seemed like the one hundred time tonight.   
  
"Well, how come Michael doesn’t need lessons?"  
  
Max complains with a puppy look on his face, begging Michael for some help. But Michael was having too much fun to help him out at the moment, maybe in a little bit he would try and get Isabel to come to her senses.   
  
"Because, on like you, I actually have some moves."  
  
Michael says and Max goes to say something but hes cut off by Isabel.   
  
“Will you two stop it! Do I have to remind you prom is in one week? I won’t have either of you embarrass me.”  
  
And Max did have moves, he just needed to find where he’d lost them first. Probably somewhere between counting 1 and 2.   
  
Max was starting to regret saying he would go to prom with Isabel and Michael now. 


End file.
